Protagonist (Player Character)
Protagonist (Player Character) is the character you play as in Pokemon 8BitBros Edition. His canon name in game is Luke and is inspired by GameboyLuke. Story The game starts when Luke is returning home from PAX. Whilst in the truck headed home, he recieves a message from Professor Yoehn, discussing the Twitch ToS and asks Luke to meet up with him to learn more about said ToS. When Luke gets out of the car, he is greeted by his mother, who after telling him to adjust his watch back to local time and to read the update Trainer Rules, informs him that a close friend has moved in next door and suggests he gives them a visit to find out who it is. Luke proceeds to visit next door to find that the friend who moved in was none other than Patty, the game's primary rival. Patty explains that moving in next door was a chance he couldn't pass up and wanted to surprise Luke by doing so whilst he was at PAX. He then leaves to not be late for a Pokemon GO raid on Route 3. After leaving the house, Luke ventures north to find Professor Yoehn in need of help to escape from a Poochyena that he refers to as "the furries." At this point, Luke chooses his first Pokemon out of Ferroseed, Slugma and Shellos. After picking his starter and killing the wild Poochyena, Yoehn invites Luke to return to his lab with him. In the lab, Yoehn decides to let Luke keep his starter Pokemon and suggests that Luke should head off to Route 3 as Patty is midst some training after finishing the Pokemon GO raid. Whilst on the way, Luke encounters a mysterious Rotom who is never to be found again after this encounter. Once on Route 3, Luke meets up with Patty. He challenges Luke to his first trainer battle as "the best way to gain experience is by killing other trainers' Pokemon." In this battle, Patty will have the starter which is weak to the one Luke selected. After defeating Patty, the two of them venture back to the Professor's lab. Once back, the professor gives Luke a Pokedex and some Pokeballs to get started on his journey as a trainer. After Luke says goodbye to his mother, he ventures out, beginning his journey. Once in Petalburg City, he meets up with Harvey, the Gym Leader of the town, who welcomes him back from PAX and asks him to follow him into his gym. Whilst in the gym, their conversation is interrupted by Christian, the secondary rival of the game, who is in need of a starter Pokemon. Harvey lends Christian his Zigzagoon named Crate and asks Luke to accompany Christian whilst he catches his first Pokemon. Once the pair return from this venture, Harvey tells Luke to return to him after collecting 4 Gym Badges, and informs him that his first badge can be obtained from Dino in Rustburo City. be continued